thelbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
LB2 Script
'The Lost Boys 2 ' aka The Lost Girls Script Notes These are notes taken while I read the script. Vila Wolf *The Surf Nazis have declared peace with the local Punks and they are parting together *Yvonne & Angel are members of the Lost Girls *Sonny leads the Surf Nazi's gang now. *Julian, Ozzie, Brian, & Red - are members of the Lost Girls *Vampires can become fog *Lucy and Mike are gone on a trip *Sam has summer school & gets a Grandpa Grizzly Wake Up *Mr. Lippincott - Sam's summer school teacher *Vanessa Harker a new girl in Sam's class *Sarah Harker, 11yr old sister to Vanessa *Mina, 2nd wife of Boyd Harker *Bumber Cars are the featured ride this time *Storage roon @ Frog Comics is full of vampire hunting gear *Lost Girls rip an entire car off of the Ferris wheel *Frog Brothers think the Mayor is Dracula *The rollercoaster takes the place of the train tracks *David is alive *We see more of the hotel - a grand dinning room filled with David's victims dating back years *Quality time with the boys *Sam steals both Michael's Morotcycle and Grandpa's Car *Sam falls in love with Vanessa who is in love with Julian *Both Julian and Vanessa are half vampires *Vanessa tries to eat Sam on their date *Edgar refuses to read 'real books' and yells at Sarah about them *Edgar, Alan and Sarah break up Sam's date & the waiter calls the cops on the Frogs *The Lost Girls trash the Harker house and the Frog Brothers are stuck cleaning it up *David has control over an entire pack of Hounds of Hell *Alan has created a "vampire vaccine" - it smells horrible *The Frog Brothers have built a "vampire mobile" a volkswagon bus they stripped dow, welded steel plating over all the windows, a bazooka stake launcher, jet black with a whire cross painted on the grill, wooden stakes bolted to the out side, sun roof has a watter cannon and plastic bubble. It's steered via parascope. They call it AVAC - automated vampire attack car. *David uses bats to guard the Hotel *David and the Lost Girls can be awake during the daylight, they just can't go outside. *Brian is killed via Edgar's crossbow - melts into a pool of mush *Sam takes out Yvonne via a waterballoon bazooka - she explodes into stars *Edgar is taken prisoner, turned into a half vampire and sent back out as a double agent *Sam steals a water tank from Grandpa *Edgar steals a hose right off of a fire truck *Alan has a priest bless the water tank (the other priest is afraid of them) *Red gets hit with the waterhose and splatters against a wall *Nanook knocks Ozzie into a stalagmite - who dies a very human like death *Angel bites Alan but pukes foam, her head then explodes and her body combusts, aparently the vampire vaccine works *Edgar attacks Alan *Nanook fights off David's entire pack of Hounds of Hell *Julian and David fight *Ozzie round two - Sam ffights him off with a water pistol filled with gasoline and a torch *Grandpa blows a hole into the roof of the Hotel with dynamite, letting daylight in *Sam, Sarah, Julian and Vanessa drag David into the sunlight *David expldes into a black hole and he destroys his entire pack before turning into a shooting star and exploding *Grandpa aparently kills vampires all the time Read More You can find in Dedicated Page here: 1990 The Lost Boys 2 Here are the Cast List, Places List Download printable copies of the script: http://www.mediafire.com/?i7ktetc3yllaazp - PDF Format http://www.mediafire.com/?q3cdzdpqfezckob - TXT File References Category:Lost Girl Category:Script Notes Category:Lost Boys 2 Category:Canon Category:Script Category:Plot Fodder Category:plot